<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day after Christmas by TundrainAfrica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338159">The Day after Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TundrainAfrica/pseuds/TundrainAfrica'>TundrainAfrica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre relationship friendship, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TundrainAfrica/pseuds/TundrainAfrica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uo tries to keep up the Christmas tradition of eating KFC for Christmas and runs into a familiar face while she braves the lines in KFC.</p><p>Part three of my present to @hizashi-yamadas for the Animanga Secret Santa 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Animanga Secret Santa 2020 Gift for Hizashi Yamadas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day after Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraHinam/gifts">AraHinam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Elisha,</p><p>This is the final installment of the gift. If you noticed the way I went about this gift was to take different elements of a Japanese Christmas and incorporate them into one shots of your favorite Fruits Basket pairings. </p><p>One One Shot for each day of Christmas</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you had a really great Christmas as well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kentucky Fried Chicken had one of the most silent entrances into the Japanese Market and fifty years ago, no one would have thought it would survive the arduous process of penetrating a market so different from that of the west. </p><p>Through some strategic marketing on the side of its CEO then, Kentucky Fried Chicken did make its way to the tables of many families during Christmas day. The line to reserving the Christmas bucket and the reservation lists filled up so fast that many had to reserve by October to secure a bucket on Christmas Day. </p><p>Uo had been a fan of that as a kid, having been raised by her father who was as much of a fan or maybe even a bigger fan of those delicacies. She wasn’t a fan of lists, month early reservations and having to consider Christmas a few months earlier than she needed to. They had worse problems to think about after all. </p><p>She and her father both agreed though that they still wanted their fried chicken. </p><p>That was what pushed Uo to wake up early enough to beat the morning crowd at least. She had learned over the years that by the 26th, if she woke up early enough, she could secure one of the unpurchased buckets without braving the deplorable crowds of the day before. </p><p><em> It’s just a day difference. </em>Of course, she would have preferred to have it on Christmas day. KFC Chicken is KFC Chicken though and usually by the 26th, there were still enough remnants of the day before for her and her father to play pretend with. </p><p>Strangely, for that year in particular though, the sun had decided to rise a little later. Having rushed to the nearest KFC, Uo had failed to check her phone for the exact time. </p><p>The line for KFC was spilling out onto the streets and as Uo secured her place at the back of the line, she snuck a peek at her phone. </p><p>It was already seven. The breakfast crowd started at six. <em> And how should I know people will still be craving KFC fried chicken the day after Christmas? </em>Uo was almost tempted to just sneak her way through the crowds and up to the front counter. Her very Japanese upbringing made her regret even considering that a second later. </p><p>The crowds were large and the line was wrong. Uo was grateful to see that nobody was pushing or blatantly forcing their way through the crowds. </p><p>It assured her at least that if he just patiently waited in line, she would eventually find herself at the front. <em> All I have to do is wait. </em></p><p>Uo should have noticed at least that  the line was thinning out pretty fast and many of the customers around her started to grumble  in disappointment. She had been too busy scrolling through her phone to notice it though. She was a little too invested in whatever was on her timeline to even notice that she had bumped a few people on the way to the front of the line. </p><p>She had been too absorbed in her own world waiting in line that when she had finally arrived at the front she was still hopeful and expecting only to have those hopes crushed a second later.</p><p>“Sorry Ma’am, we just sold the last of our Christmas buckets a few minutes ago.” </p><p>                                          </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kentucky for Christmas. We always had Kentucky Fried Chicken for Christmas.  </em>
</p><p>Uo had gone to the three nearest KFC’s next to her house, the third closest being three train rides away. It was only by the last one did she find out why exactly the Christmas Buckets had run out so fast. </p><p>
  <em> There was a buy one take one promo for post Christmas purchases.  </em>
</p><p>The nice lady at the counter of the third KFC she went to was the one to explain it. They had suggested instead that she try the fun shots or the hot shots. Uo had to quell that disappointment inside her, knowing that the texture of the fun shots could never match they original chicken breading of Kentucky Fried Chicken. </p><p>She had missed breakfast though. She was also currently dealing with the disappointment of knowing she would probably not get the KFC that day and that her father would probably be a little disappointed at that too. </p><p>Uo settled for a fun shots set and a pack of fries and ate it at the bench outside the shop. She was in no mood to see crowds, knowing the people inside the shop were probably partially the reason she couldn’t even secure a Christmas Bucket in the first place.</p><p>“So you <em>were</em> trying to buy a Christmas Bucket too?”  </p><p>Uo had heard that voice a few more times before. The sing-song voice was playful and almost mocking. As blood rushed into her face, Uo felt her fries almost make it up to her nose. She coughed it out before it could get any further. </p><p>“Why are <em> you </em> here?” At first it was a reaction of surprise. As Uo gave him a once over, she noticed the two Christmas buckets of chicken by his side and she ended up having to look away to avoid showing him any anger. She wasn’t supposed to be angry. In fact, she was supposed to be happy since it had been months since their last faithful meeting. </p><p>“I saw you back in KFC and I thought you’d be going for the same thing. Tough luck, they’ll probably only do that promo this year. The lines were ridiculous and a little chaotic. Looked like a logistical nightmare to me.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t even know about that.” Uo started to shovel the fries into her mouth, two at a time, a coping mechanism to the added stress of meeting Kureno in the state. “My dad and I would buy KFC for Christmas every year.”</p><p>“Yeah, I buy KFC every year too.”</p><p>“You don’t look like the type to eat KFC,” She commented. That morning, Kureno was in a polo and dress pants. As she commented that, she became a little more self conscious of the hoodie and the jogging pants she had thrown on that morning. </p><p><em> I’m just going out and down the block for Christmas Chicken. </em> She had assured herself then.</p><p>“Is a person supposed to look a certain way to eat KFC?” Kureno asked, looking surprised.</p><p>“Maybe.” Uo avoided his gaze. She started to feel guilty as she analyzed her own reasons for asking that. At that point, she had been subconsciously looking for reasons to criticize anyone who had secured a bucket and Kureno had shown up as an easy target. Maybe she had sounded a little too abrasive. </p><p>“Then I’ll make sure to change to jogging pants and a hoodie before I eat my fried chicken.” Kureno fished out of one of the buckets for some tissue and grabbed a piece of chicken. “Here, Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Uo’s eyes widened at the piece of chicken in front of her. She felt blood rush to her face, possibly from the excitement of being able to eat it while the Christmas decorations were still hanging and the music was still playing. Or possibly from the embarrassment of being so oddly excited by such a small thing. </p><p>Kureno’s smile looked innocent. She looked at his face to see that he was at least well intentioned as he held the drumstick out to her. When she focused on the drumstick on hand though, she felt a little peeved at having been reduced to a dog who was thrown a bone. Somehow, Uo’s pride was fighting for control.</p><p>“I’ll skip the tradition this year.” Uo turned away from the drumstick that was only a few centimeters from her face already. </p><p>Kureno’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? But you had this really cute smile on you. I felt like Santa Claus making a child happy by giving gifts for a good few seconds.” </p><p>“Oh, so you think some fried chicken is gonna make me happy?”</p><p>“It was all in your face Arisa. Your cheeks were turning red and your eyes got all big when I put the chicken right in front of you.” Kureno pursed his lips, blew his cheeks up and widened his eyes as if to mimic what Uo had looked like a second ago. </p><p>Uo looked away, trying to hide both the chuckle that escaped her lips and the fact that she was probably as red as a tomato at that moment.<em> I looked like that?  </em>“Well, it’s just fried chicken,” Uo said as soon as she recovered. </p><p>“Then I hope you don’t mind me eating it now then. I haven’t had breakfast either.” Kureno brought the drumstick closer to his face and took a big bite. </p><p>That was when Uo realized how close they were sitting to each other. From her place on the bench, and from her position, she could hear the familiar and nostalgic crunch as Kureno bit into the skin.”</p><p>“KFC really does taste good during Christmas. Kentucky for Christmas. Finger Licking Good.”</p><p>“It’s just fried chicken!” </p><p>Kureno sighed. “Look you’ve been out since seven looking for chicken, give yourself a break already.” He placed the bucket on her lap. “Just get one.”</p><p>“How did you know I was out since seven?”</p><p>“Because I saw you in KFC?”</p><p>“Which KFC did you see me in?” </p><p>Kureno avoided her gaze, only returning the question with an uncomfortable smile. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Where did you buy your fried chicken?” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><b>“</b>I bought the last three buckets this morning.” </p><p><em> In the first KFC. </em>She should have known. The bucket was cold to her touch. If he had bought it in the KFC in front of them, it shouldn’t have been that cold. </p><p>“So, if you got your chicken already. Then why did you go all the way here?” </p><p>“Yeah… It was a stupid decision huh? I ended up just getting further from my house following you. And I don’t think Akito will be too happy when I come home with cold chicken.” </p><p>“That doesn’t answer the question.” </p><p>“Well, I saw you there. And it was Christmas. And you know how they always say to spend Christmas with someone special. I thought... why not share one meal with someone special at least?” </p><p>Kureno took a drumstick from one of the buckets and dropped them on her hands. The chicken was cold, but the texture of the skin was distinct. They had advertised the chicken as having a special mix of spices. Uo’s favorite part had always been the characteristic texture of the chicken skin. She brought it up to her mouth and took a bite. Somehow, she had still found it delicious.</p><p>“Isn’t your family special?” Uo asked.</p><p>“I did go out to buy fried chicken for them.” Kureno answered. “When I saw you there in the shop though, I thought why not share it with you too.”</p><p>It turned out, the chicken didn’t need to be served warm. Her cheeks were hot enough, and Kureno’s smile only warmed up her own body quickly. She didn’t care at all that the chicken had been cold to her lips. </p><p>She went through that drumstick quicker than she had wanted to. Having felt a little incomplete from that, Uo found herself going through her fun shots and fries quickly soon after. “Thanks for that.” She managed to say in between bites. </p><p>“Thanks for spending the day after Christmas with me.” </p><p>Uo did not know how long they were sitting in silence, going through that bucket of chicken. </p><p>The ring of the phone came out of nowhere, and to Uo it was almost painful. It stung a bit when she heard him apologize on the phone to Akito, and the way he had quickly gathered his stuff. </p><p>“Sorry, looks like Akito’s calling.” </p><p><em> The head of the Soma family. </em>She had remembered Toru explaining that to her just a few months back. </p><p>“I’ll see you again soon?” He made a gesture with one hand, sticking his thumb and his pinky out. The universal gesture for a phone. <em> Keep in touch.  </em></p><p>He shouldn’t have been able to do that carrying three buckets of chicken. As Uo soon noticed, he had left the two buckets on the bench. </p><p>“Hey! You forgot---” Uo quickly grabbed the buckets and took off after him. “Your chicken.” She completed that last sentence as she made her way close enough to grab him. </p><p>“Those are for you.”</p><p>“For me? What about your family?” </p><p>“I only needed one bucket. The only person who will probably be eating the head of the family. All the other Soma’s aren’t spending the day after Christmas with us anyway...” Kureno gave a friendly wave and turned his back to her.  </p><p><em> Wait, so why did you buy three?  </em>Uo didn’t need to ask. As she watched Kureno disappear into the crowds on the busy streets as the rush hour in Japan continued, she only needed to put two and two together.</p><p>
  <em> Well, I saw you there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’ve been lining up since 7am.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I bought the last three buckets.  </em>
</p><p>Uo could only curse her slow and emotionally constipated self. Somehow, despite the free fried chicken, Uo felt more frustrated than happy. </p><p>
  <em> I didn’t even get to say thank you… Or Merry Christmas… </em>
</p><p>She found slight consolation in the fact that it was already the day after Christmas anyway. Maybe it would have been a little weird to greet him a ‘Merry Christmas’ then.</p><p>
  <em>I guess it can wait till next year? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>